The contents and data of computer systems or information systems can be lost after a data loss event. Therefore, backup is important for ensuring recovery of the data of the computer systems or information systems in the case of corruption, data loss, or disaster. Recently, enterprises and organizations are experiencing a massive growth in data use. The rapid growth is fueled by the increasing volume and detail of information captured by the enterprises, and by the rise of usage of multimedia, social media, the Internet, and the like. As a result, the time required to backup the data of computer systems or information systems is increasing at a rapid pace as well.